No Way Out
by Catseye
Summary: G-boys + Baby sitting = read the fic to find out but know this much, it ain't gonna be pretty...
1. Default Chapter

No way out

Disclaimer: 

I own myself and that is true  
The G-boys' owners, I haven't a clue  
But here's one thing I'd luv to do  
Own Quatre-kins who is way too kawaii for his own good!!! ^_^.

What can I say I couldn't help it. If you somehow didn't get the message, I don't own gundam wing but would eagerly negotiate for Quatre who is sooo adorable. I know I'm sad so enough with the looks. So anyway little notes about the story: 

#1 I pretty much bash everyone eventually so be patient. Just because Quatre's my favorite and Duo is second does not mean I bash them any less...I think I bash them more sometimes...   
#3 I luuuuv ranting so please bear with me.  
#2 Do not question some of my methods since most of them I cannot explain myself.  
#4 This isn't exactly a Mary Sue because I'm just in the fic temporarily and my brother is well...ok maybe it is a Mary Sue. #5 If you haven't skipped down already do so after you read #6 because right now I'm just stalling.  
#6 This ficcy is a result of two bags of little Koala biscuits filled with chocolate which I have currently developed an addiction to.  
#7 Are you still reading this? I said to skip down you know!!!  
#8. What? I should stop writing numbers so you can skip down? *starry eyes* I luv crazy ideas  
#9 Last one, I PROMISE, I have to say that I'm on a sugar rush right now is you couldn't guess but more importantly that in the fic, Meiran (Wufei's wife in ep Zero) is NOT related to him as I beleive american dubbers say. And she's been reincarnated by the glorious powers of author's liscense. Cheer now, Woofy-Meiran fans cause you shall hate me after this. See? 'Woofy' isn't a compliment from my side.  
#10 (get used to dissapointment people) I luv underlining things (notice every scentence mwahahahaaaa I'm so evil) And my friend Kawaii said not to call Woofy Woofy. Back away from the kitchen knife Woofy people want me to finish, just don't look at the readers who I am sure are sweatdropping and hoping I will die before they're driven crazy.  
#11 I luv even numbers don't you? Oh wait...this makes it uneven IGNORE THIS!!! K bye people!! Huh, oh yeah there's a fic down there so if you haven't listened to me and skipped my rants (shame on you peeps) then do so right about....

____________________________________________*******_____________________________________________

Catseye: Alright here's the deal you guys. Your mission: babysit. Got that? 

G-boys: Yeah.

Catseye: Now, you are not to use any Gundams, knives, guns, lasers/beams, scythes...*goes on for another seven minutes*...gags, poisons, ropes and any other thing that may harm and/or kill a person, place, or thing, be it living, dead or simply immobile.

Heero: And we are doing this because...?

Catseye: Because you're really nice and sweet and we're all good friends?

Heero: *raises an eyebrow and shakes his head*

Catseye: Fine if you wanna play tough then here's the real reason: I am in league with a certain person named Relena Peacecraft who knows where you live and if you try to move, I warn you, you are _not _the only hacker here.

Duo: But I'm not much of a hacker...*ducks to avoid Catseye's smack to the head*

Wufei: Ha! You are afraid of that weak onna!? You dishonor the name of us Gundam Pilots.

Catseye: I also know a reincarnated Meiran who is someone's wife.

Heero: Look who's weak now.

Wufei: SHE IS NOT WEAK!

Duo: I'd have to disagree. Any strong girl who had to be married to you would have killed you in the first few days. 

Catseye: She was killed herself.

Duo: Then she couldn't take the torture. Even _I _can stand Wufei.

Wufei: Zip it Maxwell. If I don't kill you myself, I'll let Meiran herself take her revenge.

Duo: *sticks out tongue* And anyway how are you going to keep me here? I'm not afraid of Hilde or any other girls. _I _have no weaknesses.

Catseye: *raises eyebrow* Oh really...

Duo: Yeah, I can run faster than Hilde any day.

Catseye: Yes, but you seem to forget I know one of your secrets.

Wufei: Maxwell has no secrets, he tells everything since he talks so much.

Catseye: True, but none of you know this: Once upon a time there was a contest...in this contest a certain braid-boy wanted a competition to see who had a better chocolate stash. This braid-boy, let's call him...Duo, showed certain a girl, let's call her Catseye, his stash to win this small bet. Little did Duo know that Catseye memorized and mapped the way to this stash where she not only raids but also keeps in mind for any necessary blackmail. She happened to make sure this Duo boy showed his stash and quickly admitted defeat before he saw hers. Now, in order for this story to end happily ever after you must stay and behave like everyone else.

Duo: YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS INJUSTICE!!!

Wufei: *mumbling* What's injustice is your line stealing.

Catseye: Icanblurtouteverythingbeforeyoueventouchme! (er...translation, 'I can blurt out everything before you even touch me' this concludes today's lesson of language of the sugar high people (Note within note: Duo is fluent in this language as well as any other people who have had waaaaay too much sweets)

Duo: Fine. You win. *thinking* I shall kill you in your sleep. Dead Cats tell no tales.

Catseye: I'll live in a portal accessible only by password and finger scan.

Duo: But how did you-

Catseye: You don't hang around Quatre and learn nothing ya know.

Heero: Hey, what _about_ Quatre and Trowa? How are you keeping them here?

Catseye: Huh? *turns to the 'quiet' ones* Well I kinda guess you two can leave. But you really should stay and help out. It's a good experience for -

Duo: WHY DO THEY GET A CHOICE?!?!

Catseye; *imitating Duo a bit* BECAUSE THEY DON'T CUT IN WHEN OTHER PEOPLE ARE HAVING CONVERSATIONS!!! Ahem. now as I was saying. You could stay but you really have no choice seeing as you live here. Though you could just go out somewhere else until it's all overif you wanted to.

Duo: Why do they get to leave?

Catseye: No interrupting and no stupid questions.

Duo:*rolls eyes* But you were done talking.

Catseye: No interrupting and no stupid questions.

Wufei: *raises hand* Why do they get a choice?

Catseye: Good question Woofy *ducks from katana thrown by Woo...erm...Wufei and various objects thrown by numerous fans*. They are much more well behaved and the rest of us think you guys need a lesson in responsibilty. Howard figures you may take care of your Gundams better since you guys aren't paying him a whole lot. The other girls all have their own reasons and me, Kawaii, Em and Kay all think it would be very funny and we agree with everyone else. Quatre, Trowa are you going or staying, pick one please.

Quatre/Trowa: Staying. 

Quatre: Most places in town are kind of afraid of us.

Duo: With good reasons which we all pride ourselves in.

Wufei: You're the only scary one Maxwell.

Duo: *batting eyelashes* Awww how sweet. I bet you say that to everyone.

Wufei: *shudders and backs away from Duo who is creeping everyone out at the moment*

Duo: Whaaat?

Catseye: O....K....um aside from the question of who was dumb enough to create Duo, any other questions?

Trowa: How old is he?

Catseye: Five. So no diapers, bottles, late night crying, burping, drooling *goes on for ten minutes while Quatre shakily whispers to Trowa "since when do babies do that?"*

Heero: So this'll be easy mission. All we do is make something to eat for ourselves, give the kid half and send him off to bed.

Catseye: *Walks backwards manaically laughing.*

Trowa: Wait, where is he?

Catseye; Interdimensional pocket. Ahh the wonders of Washu's laptop copy. 

Heero: Then why don't you leave him in there?

Catseye: Can't. Anything existing in the interdimesional pocket must be a non-living organism otherwise it will first be rendered immobile and then it shall ceast to exist completly. It's active body composure will assimilate with the dominating matter of the space around it. This only happens in these pockets however, since it's matter and surrounding forces must be dominating in order to contain the life form to one area. They're rather simple structures but you must know the limits of whatever you put in there.

Duo: uh...where is he?

Catseye: *sweatdrop* Why don't you understand english?

Duo: But you weren't speaking english...

Wufei: We all get it, Maxwell's just a bit slow. *thinking* I wonder what an interdimensional pocket is...

Catseye: Er...Anyway he'll be in the mansion precisly three minutes after you walk in.   
  
  
Catseye somehow makes a half-transparent laptop appear under her fingers and types quickly and both disappear with only a silent whistle of air rushing where she used to be.

Heero: *looks around* How bad can this be?

___________________________________________*****________________________________________________

...now.

Note:Washu is my fav Tenchi Muyo chacter, 20,000 years old, red head in the form of a 12 year-old, created her own daughter and has the coolest laptop which can open dimensions and stuff and can blackmail pretty well too. She's really cool which is why I like to take a copy of her laptop.

Catseye: Here's the deal people, chapter 2 will take a while so check back again on Thursday 24 and in ze meantime you can review, *wink, wink* ^_^. If I get enough reviews it'll come out even sooner *wink, wink* 

Duo: Something in your eye?

Quatre: You should be careful about those, they can be dangerous.

Catseye: *dragging both of them off by their collars* The cute ones are never all that bright. *sigh* K, bye-bye, ja ne and TTFN! Until chapter 2 that is which should come out pretty quickly if you review *wink, wink, hint, hint*

Quatre: Are you sure there's nothing in your eye?

Catseye: Grrrrr. I swear if you two weren't so nice I'd toss you off a cliff...Anyway I have to ask this:

How is it? This one was pre-red to Kawaii Dragoness Shenlonia so if it sucked then say it, so that I have an excuse to kill her. Even if it didn't I could use a reason to kill her ^_^. Anyway it's my view on a very good question, if the gundam pilots do end up in non-yaoi pairings, how on earth will their wives get them to take care of the kid?

_Outside the "Torture Room" as I so nicely dubbed it (complete with lots of evil fanfic ideas - it's where the magic happens yay!)_

Heero: Kids? What kids? What's my non-yaoi pairing?

Wufei: *evil smirk* Relena Peacecraft.

Heero: WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What's planned for you?

Wufei: I have a choice of a reincarnated Meiran and Sally Po.

Heero: YOU GET A CHOICE!?!?! WHY!?!?!

Wufei: Because the author has a friend who is my fan. And anyway who's left? Dorothy, who some Quatre otakus'll kill you for, one of his sisters, but one Winner's enough and a cross between your two? Never. Catherine, who is kinda weird, and your kid's would be worse. You aren't left with much choice.

Heero:*grumbling* KusoKusoKusoKusoKusoKusoKusoKusoKusoKusoKuso......

Catseye: Why don't they accept the fact that I own their souls? *sigh*


	2. Nani? No Way in? -_-'

No Way Out - No Way in

HIYEEEEEE! Well, I know what're you're expecting, none other than the infamous rantings that every author must do, more in humor fics than anything, which are in every single one of my fics I think (too lazy to check grrrr...). But you know what? I bet that guess is wrong. Yeah it's wrong. That one too. K, I'll just say it, I'm not gonna rant. Yeah isn't that sooo amazing. I mean how many fics have you read where people just rant, rant, rant though I think that all of them are kind of fun to hear err read. But nope, my ranting days are over. O-V-E-R over, oooooovvveeeerrrrr. So you'll never see a rant anywhere. Not here, not there, not under a hat, not in a house or however that Cat in the Hat rhyme goes. All I'll state is the disclaimer, that is, I don't own Gundam Wing and you know what else? Hmmmmmmm? Betcha don't so I'll tell ya. I'm not gonna rant about owning gundam wing. I don't own it, plain and simple, nothin' more nothin' less. All I state, and only once I shall state this mind you ONCE, is that I don't own Gundam Wing. I'm not going to rant about how I wish I owned it so I could make more episodes or anything. Even if I'm on a sugar high, I'm rant free *big cheesy smile an cheesy movie star poze*. I'm not even doing my favorite adorable kawaii laugh: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA (ain't it cute hmm? huh? Oh fine be stubborn and don't admit, fiiine wiiith me) Plus, in addition to the conclusion of my non-ranting days as well as my non-repitiveness (a triple feature people, _triple_) I'm _not_, _not_, going to warn you about my horrible spellings and grammer errors. Nope. You're on the you're own. It's just staight to the ficcy today hooray! (heh. coulnd't help it ^v^)...*looks up the page* eh he he. Oops *shrugs* I may have to try harder or is it just me? *ignoring vigorously shaking heads* ...Ah well, the true begining of the fic:

But first, enough with the groaning, I have to say, do not take offense if anyone is slightly referred to as a dumb blonde especially since it's my favorite character and the fact that I have friends who are blonde and smarter than me but for my purposes, it's something Quatre really hates, as cliche as it is. *looks at scentence* Looks like I stand a good chance for the longest, non-sugar-high-speech scentence. Yay. K, _now _it's on with the fic for real:

WAIT! Summary of this chapter: They don't meet the real enemy yet, they have some problems to solve first. I just felt like writing something extra to delay their torture and yours mwahahahahaha. K proceed.

ONE SECOND PLEEEEZ, Just kidding go ahead ^v^ 

_________________________________________________****___________________________________________

Quatre: Trowa, did you take the key?

Trowa: Hmmm. *thinks for several minutes in silence* No.

_Mass amount of sweatdrops._

Trowa: You shouldn't blame me. It's the blonde's fault. It _is_ his mansion you know.

Quatre: Just for that, you're staying outside if we ever get in.

Trowa: And you wonder why I keep my mouth shut.

Heero: So. What's the plan?

_12 minutes thinking, what can I say, I like using numbers - except for in math...and english, language, art-theatre-dance, gym, and all of real life unless I'm positive I'm being ripped of. BUT enough about moi..._

Duo: I've got it!

Wufei: What?

Duo: It's elementary, my dear Fei-chan!

_Everyone backs away slowly, except for *snicker; snicker* Fei-chan._

Wufei: *eeevil glare and reaches for katana that is no longer there* You call me "my dear Fei-chan" one more time, and I'll shall kill you before you can say it again.

_Cartoon Network censory person walks in. Censor Lady: "Scuse me, Miss Catseye but you are not allowed to use the words kill, Oh my oh Koso, or any curses and such or even the word 'baka' as you fans say. Catseye: K, got it, by now. *mumbling* I shall kill you, you baka American censorship dubber who ruins all the great lines simply because they couldn't pronounce japanese if it talking to 'em. ANYWAY, ignore her and we shall continue!_

Duo: Don't call you what?

_Eveyone takes a defensive step back._

Wufei: Fei-chan!

Duo: Ok Fei-Fei. Now how are we getting in again? I didn't really have an idea, it was just too quiet.

Wufei: *zero systemy mad now* You silly little person. I will have to destroy you for your misinformation. 

_Arrr. AWAY WITH YOU, YOU EVIL MONSTER CENSORSHIP LADY!!! Ahem. Woofy is supposed to say this:_

Wufei: YOU STUPID BAKA MONSTER. I SHALL KILL YOU FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!!! (_muuch beeter ne?)_

Quatre: Ok...Duo, don't you know any lock picking?

Duo: Left my kit at home...I have an idea! For real this time *reaches into braid* Huh? *growling* Alright, who took my bombs?

Wufei: Same person who took my katana. It's bad enough that Heero can't kill himself everytime he tries but now Maxwell escapes a death from my hands? It's injustice I say!

Trowa: An my spare uzi's gone too *starts crying*

Duo: I thought you used up your emotions when you were younger...

Trowa: *sniff* That was before I knew the beauty of a gun that shoots lots and lots of times...*daydreamily* ahh. Uzziiis. The beautiful handle. The sparkle of the bullets as they leave the gun...The twine as they ricochet off the walls...the inspiring thud of a hit...

Heero: Uzis haven't been made since 2007 so you couldn't possibly have one. The only thing they exist in is that ancient 21st century game Tomb Raider. They are useless in outer space combat and inferior to modern weapons.

Trowa: I can dream can't I?

Quatre: *anime kindergarten teacher/Aladdin's genie-(coincidence?)-flying-him-out-of-the-cave voice* And we learn that the unibang is not only obssesive and weird but we also learn that he's more trigger-happy than Heero. And that class, conludes our lesson for tonight.

Trowa: Oooh, something smart said from blondy.

Heero: And you shouldn't be so mean Quatre. Trowa more trigger happy than I am...Da noyve, da noyve.

Wufei: Am I the only person who remains normal around here? Heero's trying for a cartoon accent or any for that matter, Trowa's fantasizing about a weapon in some stupid 21st century game not to mention the fact that he's gone mad, Quatre's insulting someone and...

Duo: Hey I haven't done anything out of the ordianry.

Wufei: Then aside from scaring me with his new use of nicknames, Duo's actuallt acting like a half human being.

Duo: I feel some hostility here. Before we break anyone let's vent our anger by sharing our feelings.

Trowa: Go (censor _even I have my limits_) Duo before I rip your head off by your braid.

Heero: Hey, I'm the only one who can threaten Duo like that. You're not supposed to be that violent.

Duo: *half-fake gasp* Such language and hostility. Shame, shame Trowa. Why don't we try to _solve_ our problems?

Heero: Why don't you get us inside?

Quatre: Fine. I'll do it.

_Quatre expertisley grabs the unsuspecting Trowa by the arm and flings him into the first floor window, where he falls on the couch nearby and shatters glass everywhere. _

Trowa: Why did you do that?

Quatre: It was either that or you stay outside when I throw Wufei into the window.

Wufei: _I _didn't do anything. 

Quatre: You look ugly standing there, that reason enough for you?

Wufei: *sulking* Meany.

Heero: I think the zero system had a few long term effects on him.

Quatre: Yeah and it made you into a thumb-sucking suicide boy. And it isn't the zero system this time, I just haven't had my evening tea which some (censor,censor) is hiding.

Heero: *thinking* this time???

Duo: And Trowa?

Quatre: Problem child of course.

Trowa: *after brushing glas from his hair* Am not. You're the one with twenty something sisters that raised you to be such a girly wuss.

Quatre: *snort* Your the one that looks like Noin.

Trowa: *rolls eyes...eye* My only problem is that blondy over here owes _me _money -

Quatre: 11 cents. I owe him 11 cents because the baka ice cream man didn't have change for a 500.

Duo: Trowa, um, if you live here without paying rent then what difference does 11 cents make?

Trowa: Good point. *runs outside*

Duo: YEAH! I solved a problem!

Wufei: How about I knock you out and solve another one?

Heero: *whiny voice* I'm the only one who gets to knock him out like that!

Duo: Trowa's knocked me out before...So he...

Heero: Has a plot to steal my character.

Wufei: Now you've just plain cracked. It was only a matter of time *sigh*. You see, woshipping Nataku kept me in sane.

Quatre: You just said in sane smart one.

Wufei: *imitating Quatre* It was a typo smart one.

Quatre: That's it, I can only go so far.

_Quatre and Wufei fight for a good twenty three and a quarter minutes._

Duo: I bet Quatre's gonna come out of this with fewer bruises.

Heero: You mean he'll win?

Duo: Naah. Something will happen and the fight'll stop.

Heero: Two bucks on Wufei then, he'll probably rant about injustice until Quatre's stunned.

_Trowa walks in carrying three large cases of tea and Quatre immediately jumps up and attacks the tea cases and somehow runs into the kitchen (with record speed) carrying three large cases of tea. Wufei is too beaten up to move much (never mess with pacifists, you can never predict their moves since they don't fight alot) and he of course lost making Duo very happy._

Duo: Nyah, nyah, nyah. I win, you lose, I was right for the second time tonight!!

Heero: *monotonous or normal voice* Wow, two bucks, yip...eee.

Wufei: Who bet on me?

Heero: I did. Unfortunaly.

Wufei: Good. I couldn't stand having a reason to be nice to Maxwell.

Duo: I was right anyway. And you were wrong Heero. Any concluding comments o great Loser Yuy.

Heero: *death glare*...... Hey Trowa, what took you so long?

Trowa: I hid the tea near a pyramid in Egypt but there's a bit more sand spread out all over the place so it took me a while to find it.

Duo: Are you kidding?

Trowa: ...?...What is this kidding thing? Is it good?

Duo: Oi, I'm surrounded by emotionless androids.

Heero: You say emotionless android like it's a bad thing.

Duo: I give up. You guys are just plain sad.

Trowa: What is -

Duo: Forget I asked.

Trowa:....

Duo: Just forget it.

Trowa: I didn't say anything...

Duo: I repeat, I'm surrounded.

_Quatre walks in_ _sipping some tea._

Quatre: Ahhh. My evening tea.

Heero:*kinda timedly* So you're feeling better now right?

Quatre: Better? Oh. You mean if I'm less cranky? Yes, much better thanks. But where's Miss Catseye's brother? She did say that he would appear once we got here didn't she?

Wufei: *groan* I wouldn't be too eager if I were you.

Heero: What's wrong with a bit of rest and relaxation?

Wufei: *struggles to sit up* Look, Quatre and Trowa forgot their keys not to mention the fact that they've been at each other's throats. Duo's been acting _normal_. Quatre's been insulting everyone. Trowa has fantizations about extinct game weapons. Heero's had his "feelings" "hurt". We've actually HEARD the words Heero _and_ feelings _and _hurt all in the same scentence. Then Trowa apparently ran all the way to Egypt to find some tea he buried. Quatre beat _me_ up and that's just plain injustice. I swear that tea is some kind of steroid suppresant or something cause the only -

Heero: Get on with it.

Wufei: Fine, fine. As I was saying nothing has gone right so far tonight. Everything that can go wrong right now has and it's been the craziest night in our existances. Not to mention the fact that everything gets worse so my point is, this kid is probably worse than all of this...

_Twilight Zone music plays as the G-boys' eyes grow Chibi-sized (in Trowa's case one eye) And thus we have the end of chapter 2._

_________________________________________________********________________________________________  
_

Chapter 3 will take a while so check back again between Monday the 28th and the Wednesday 30th (2001) and in ze meantime you can review, hint, hint ^v^. If I get enough reviews it'll come out even sooner wink, wink. Enough being more than 20 and since I doubt I'll get that many you may have to wait the whole time. I'm so evil... \_ /


	3. First up...

No Way Out- Woofy's downfall.

Ok, chapter 3, usual warnings, fact that I own the disclaimer and the characters and how I created everything. Proceed. Hey I'm kidding sheesh. Stupid lawyers can't take a joke *sigh* but that'll change soon. I shall become a lawyer and render ownership to the fans MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ahhhh, laugh a day keeps my sanity away and we can't have _you _coming back now can we?

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Quatre: *yawn* What time is it? I'm beat.

Trowa: It's eight thirty.

Duo: Don't you mean bored? Who gets tired at eight? 

Trowa: Don't ask. Where's Wufei?

Quatre: In the hangar playing with his Gundam. Heero?

Duo: He's in the kitchen pretending he can actually do something in there. Where's Trowa?

Trowa: Could your head _be _any higher in the clouds?

_15 mintes, 260.420 seconds later in which Trowa, Quatre and Duo all stare blankly (yes Duo too)..._

Heero: *from the kitchen* AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Duo: Finally there's something to do...

_Everyone runs to the kitchen...except for Heero._

Quatre: What's wrong Heero?

Heero: *points angrily under the table* That.

Quatre: Awww. I guess that's Catseye's brother. He's so adorable.

Catseye's Brother: Hi.

Trowa: *picks him up and puts him on the table* And what's your name?

CB: ...

Duo: What'd he say?

Trowa:...

CB:...

Wufei: Let's just call him...Shorty. He isn't that tall.

Trowa: Look who's talking.

Wufei: *pouting* I am not short.

Heero: Then you're vertically challenged take your pick. *to Shorty in a nice voice (gasp)* So. Do you know what our names are?

Shorty: Mmmm. You're Heero.

Quatre: Ahh. How cute. What's my name?

Shorty: Quatre. *points to Duo* You're Duo.

Trowa: And me?

Shorty: Ummmm...

Trowa: Trowa.

Shorty: You're name's Trowa. I got four right.

Wufei: *rolls eyes* And what's my name?

Shorty: You're...Relena.

Wufei: WHAT!?!?!?! HOW CAN YOU CONFUSE ME WITH THAT ONNA!?!?! THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!

Shorty: *starts crying*

Duo: Now you made him cry. Don't mind Uncle Wufei. He's always this cranky.

Wufei: He didn't call you Relena!

Heero: Then I guess the rumors aren't true...

Wufei: *death glare*

Heero: Hey, I invented those so don't even try it.

Wufei: I'll fight you for it...and for my due justice.

Heero: Can't you say one thing without putting the word 'justice' into it? But I'll take that little wager. Let's up the stakes. Loser stays with the kid for a bit, while the rest of us relax. Then we'll change shifts.

Wufei: Fine. 

_The two start fighting while Duo and Quatre bet on the winner (no pun intended). Within the next 5 minutes and approximately 3.14 seconds the fight has gotten rather nasty._

Shorty: Why are they fightin?

Quatre: Because...they enjoy it. *starts watching the game-er-fight again*

Shorty: Why do they enjoy it?

Quatre: Because they're both weirdos.

Shorty: Well my mommy said fighting isnd good.

Duo: It is when you have two dollars on the winner. 

Shorty: Oh please, two dollas is not allot of money. I have twenty so you're poor.

Duo: *grumbling; sarcastic* sweet little rascal isn't he?

Trowa: *non-sarcastic* I perfectly agree with you on that one.

Duo: *rolls eyes*

Shorty: *yawns* Man, this is boring. *jumps onto Heero's back and laughs like crazy* Yay Uncle Heero.

Trowa: *smirks* Looks like Uncle Heero gets first watch.

Heero: Omae o koruso.

Shorty: *still riding the Heero Express* What does O my...O mayo...What does that mean?

Heero: *ZS eye gleam* It means I'm going to -

Wufei: Have lots of fun watching you.

Shorty: Then we get to play AAAAAALLLLLLLLL day.

_Twilight Zone music cues in..........now._

__

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

So this one was a tad bit short but my little brain has been recently fried due to the fact that I'm on vacation. *sigh* Not even chocolate helps and even sanity is gaining ground. Oh well. I shall observe my brother for more torturings than ever mwahahahahaha (even the laugh is getting weak) But I do have a few notes on the story:

*Beleive it or not, but my brother actually called Woofy Relena when I tried to make him learn the G-boys' names by pics I had in my collection. (59 pics ^_^ and I couldn't let him watch the show cause CN took it off again *-_-*) Sorry Woofy fans but I couldn't leave _that _out.

*He still has a half baby voice so he really is adorable at first sight...until you have to live with him...for five painful years.

*Everything he does is more or less true...including jumping onto my back for piggy back rides.

In short...the G-boys MUST share my pain \_/. Hehehehehe....


End file.
